


Vignette Stonemoss Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Carnival Row (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Vignette Stonemoss Imagines, Prompts and Oneshots from my Tumblr account
Relationships: Vignette Stonemoss / Reader, Vignette Stonemoss / You, Vignette Stonemoss x Reader, Vignette Stonemoss x You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“(Y/N)?” Vignette said as she walked towards her home. You were outside shivering in the cold. She glanced around and saw you were alone. The rain wasn’t heavy but it had been drizzling for hours. You were drenched through so she knew you’d been waiting a while.

“The landlord changed the locks.” You said quietly. She gently led you through the rundown building to the small room she rented. Sitting you on the edge of her bed she sat next to you, taking your hand.  
“Why what happened.”   
“They found out… he wont even let me collect my belongings, he says his other house guests are distressed.” You explained and touched your wings as you spoke.  
“Well you’ll stay here for a while. Tourmaline will keep her ear out for any new jobs and places to live.” She found you some spare clothes and lit the fire before turning to you with a sad smile. “I’ll go and get your things for you.

She left you settling in. Although there was a temptation to break into the house and scare the daylight out of your landlord, Vignette settled for fetching what little you’d brought to England with you. She had been the one to find you, without family and alone. She and Tourmaline had worked together money so you could travel to safety. With your items in her arms she snuck back out of the open window. At the very least she could ensure that you had what little she and Tourmaline could give you.


	2. Chapter 2

Vignette sighed as she started working. You cleared the table and gave an awkward bow. You still weren't used to the rigid stiffness of living in England. Your homeland was open and free. No one cared if you flew through the sky all day. Here you couldn’t even show your wings.

Vignette had taken it upon herself to help you fit in. Though she struggled with it herself. She shared your frustration at being grounded. “(Y/N). Hurry up and bring me another cup.” The mistress of the house said as she held out her cup and saucer. With a sigh and turned back and balanced her cup on the tray of plates and dishes they were finished with.  
You knew you were lucky for the work and to be working alongside Vignette. It didn’t take the frustrating sting out of your predicament.

Vignette had moved to the kitchen to fetch in the clothes she’d hung outside. “I can’t take much more of this.” You complained to her.  
“I know. But it is better than the other options we have.” She reminded you.  
“I will run away and live in the woods.”  
“Oh? Will you. Build yourself a house in the woods and never be heard from again?” She teased with a smile and laughed a little.  
“No one would find me. Except you.” You said thoughtfully before looking over at her. “I just want a nice, easy life. What’s wrong with that?"  
“One day we’ll go somewhere far away, bring Tourmaline, we’ll find a home with open air where we can fly as far as we want.” Vignette promised as she set the now flooded washing down and hugged you. “But for now let me make this tea. If you make it wrong the mistress will lose her temper and when she does I lose mine.” She said with a shake of her head.


End file.
